Unknown Vengeance
by 4485
Summary: Edward finally decides to tell Roy how he feels, but gets beat up instead. 3: EdXRoy Epilogue recently updated.
1. Chapter 1

Ed walked into eastern command, and walked straight to Colonel Mustang's office, his blond braid dancing behind him. Stopping as his hand rested on the door, Edward heard a woman's voice, obviously arguing, followed by the colonel's calm, sexy tones.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I am not the father." Edward heard, but it was murmured from the walls.

"You son of a filthy badger-brained giraffe!" That made Ed giggle, but he covered his mouth so it could not be heard. He heard footsteps, so Ed backed up a couple of feet, to act as if he had not heard anything. A short, apparently pregnant, red haired woman ran out, crying. She caught sight of the blonde, and pushed him to the ground. Making sure not to drop his report, Edward watched the woman run away, not even apologizing. There was a loud thunk as he hit the ground, and two clanks from the automail limbs.

"Owwwwwww" Ed moaned softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fullmetal?" chuckled a tall raven haired man who Ed recognized as Colonel Roy Mustang, his superior that he had a well kept crush on. "What are you doing down there?"

"Would you believe, admiring the scenery?" Ed muttered, sitting up.  
"Here," The colonel put his hand out for Ed to grasp, and Ed obediently grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"Did you bring your report?" Mustang asked, as Edward entered his office.

"Yup."

"Colonel?" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Liutenant Hawkeye, come in." The colonel smiled, and Ed's heart fluttered, even though he was mad at not being alone. (me: D= poor ed.)

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but that woman who was just here is pressing charges." Hawkeye announced.

Mustang's head dropped. "Fullmetal, could you wait outside while I make a few phone calls?"

"Sure." Hawkeye escorts him out of the room, then closes the door. Ed sits down next to the door, legs hugged close to his chest. _I guess i'm never going to have a chance to tell him how I feel. I finally promised myself I would tell him._ Ed thought, and he sighed. Suddenly, he wrote on his report, then stood up, leaving the report right where he was sitting. Ed glanced around to make sure that no one was around, then ran out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Diving in and out of alley ways, Edward ran as fast as he could throughout the town. _Why... Why am I doing this?! _Edward thought to himself, cursing everytime he cut in front of someone. _I'm not being the kind of person Mustang would enjoy!! Dammit. _While Ed ran, he noticed that there was a park up ahead. Deciding he would lay down and rest there, he slowed to a walk. _...How did I get so tired? _Ed thought, while breathing heavily. Edward found a nice, soft, and cozy area of grass, and just laid there for a while. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Alright Fullmetal. You can come in now." Colonel Mustang opened the door and looked around, only seeing the report. "Fullmetal?" He whispered, bending down to pick up the report. Looking it over for a clue of where the blond might've gone, he recognized Edward's handwriting on a small post-it note on top of the papers. '**Here's your dumb report. Enjoy.**' Was written. "Oh Fullmetal. Where are you?" Mustang sighed, then closed the door to his office.

For the rest of that day, everytime Mustang heard a knock on his door, he jumped, wishing it was Fullmetal. One time, it was Havoc.

"What are you so jumpy for?" Havoc asked.

"I guess I'm worrying about Fullmetal." Mustang sighed. "I asked him to wait outside the door, and he disappeared. No ones seen him."

Havoc's face went kinda mischevious, then normal. "That's too bad, chief. Do you like Edward?"

"He's a friend. Why?"

"You know that's not the kinda 'like' I meant."

"...Yeah, I know. But what am I supposed to say? 'Of course I like him Havoc! I wish him in my bed every night!'"

"Do you?"

"Of course not! I'm not gay!"

"But are you bisexual?"

The room silenced, and Havoc excused himself.

Having time to himself, Mustang sat down and considered Havoc's question. _I have thought alot about him recently. _He thought to himself. _May I have recieved feelings for the boy?_

"Sir?" Came Hawkeye's voice. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Alphonse Elric."

"Show him in."

A suit of armour entered, closed the door, and sat on the couch. "Sorry to disturb you."

"You weren't. By the way, do you know where your brother went?"

"...That's what I was going to ask you." Alphonse stood up. "I need to find him. Did you tell him to go anywhere?"

"I asked him to wait outside the door for a few minutes. When I went to get him, he was gone. But, if I find him, He can stay with me over night, if I can't contact you."

"Thanks, sir." Alphonse left the room.

_Dammit Fullmetal. Where the hell are you?! _Roy sighed, then started back on his paperwork.

"Hey... look who it is." Ed heard, even though he was still mostly asleep. "Roy Mustang's little boyfriend. Hey... I think I'll teach this boy not to have fun with some one else's crush." Ed knew immediately that he was in danger, but was enjoying being known as Mustang's boyfriend. Without warning, his stomach was greeted by a steel-toed boot, coming at full impact. Trying not to scream, Ed cradled his stomach, just to have the boot go higher, hitting the ribs. _D-Dammit... I'm too tired to fight back... _He thought as blood started dripping out of his mouth. "C'mon kid. Fight back. Or did I make a no no?" The attacker laughed, then cut a 'X' on Ed's chest, right above his heart. Picking Ed up by the braid, the attacker looked him over. "Yeah, that should be fine. Now to move him somewhere no one will find his corpse..." Ed realized he was being dragged over to a forest, or someplace with a lot of brambles. _Great... I'm going to die without ever telling Mustang my feelings. Or even seeing him again. Dammit. I wish I had never ran away from the office. ...Too late now, but I'm sorry for blaming you, Dad. _The image of Hohenheim ran through his head, soon replaced by Al. _I'm sorry Al. I wish I could get your body back. _All of his friends ran through his head. Winry, Pit, Pinako, Paninya, Izumi, Sig, and all the others. Then it stopped on Mustang. A tear rolled down his cheek. _I... I'm so sorry... I wish i could see you once more.. at least... Please... _He closed his eyes. _There's only one chance at life. And I just lost mine._


	3. Chapter 3

After Mustang's work was done for the day, He looked around town, asking if people had seen Fullmetal. "Young boy; blond hair in a braid; red coat?"

"Yeah... about three hours ago? Was running fast."

"Did you see the direction he went?"

The man he was talking to pointed. "That way. Acting as if he had some place important he needed to go to. Nearly knocked me over."

"Ok. Thank you very, very much." Mustang turned and ran in the direction that he was pointed in. _Dammit Fullmetal. Please, PLEASE don't be hurt._ Mustang realized what he was wishing, then blushed. _I've never cared this much about anyone before. ...Could he be...? No! Must not get side tracked! Bad Roy! _Mustang stopped and asked a woman. "Have you seen a small blonde boy recently?"

She pointed to a park. "He stopped up there."

"You completely sure?"

"Of course. I saw it with my two eyes. Red coat, Braid, looked like a 10 year old. He went up there."

"Thank you." Figuring Fullmetal was no more than ten minutes away, Mustang slowed down. _Wow. I'm out of shape. I really need to work out more. _He panted, nursing a cramp in his side. He entered the park. Looking around very well, he concluded that Fullmetal must have left.

It was well past midnight, when Ed saw a bright light. _...The bright light at the end of the tunnel, I guess._

"Look, it's a young boy." Edward heard. _Wait... I'm not dead yet? I must be hallucinating. _Nonethe less, he slowly opened up his eyes. _Holy sh-! There are military personnel here!_  
"Colonel..." Ed managed to get out.

"What did he say?"

"Mustang..."

"Look! This boy's bleeding. Get an ambulance or something!" The other man ran off, while the first one stood over Edward. "It's going to be ok." The man said, noticing the glazed look in Ed's eyes. "Who's your father?"

"..Have... none..." Ed murmured.  
"Any legal guardians?"

"N...o..."

"Who should we call?"

"Colonel..."

"Oh? Which Colonel? There are a lot of them."

"Mustang... Flame... Alchem...ist..." Ed's eyes slowly closed.

"Dammit. This isn't good. His pulse is weakening" was the last thing Ed heard before completely unconcious.

Mustang was sitting in his armchair at his dorm. _Dammit Fullmetal. You're scaring me. Where the hell are you?!_ Taking a sip of the coffee, Mustang closed his eyes. _I searched the whole city, and the train station said you didn't buy a ticket. Could you have left on foot? No, you would've taken Al. _Suddenly, the phone rang. Mustang stood up, putting his coffee on the table. "Hello?"

"Yes, Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"That's me. How may I help you?"

"Does Edward Elric work for you?"

"Yes. Did you find him?"

"Yeah. He has three fractured ribs and a cut over his heart."

"What?!"

"...Get down to the hospital."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Mustang dropped the phone, pressing the off button, putting on his shoes and ran out the door. _What the hell have you been doing, Fullmetal?! Fractured ribs!? Dammit. _

Mustang arrived at the hospital, to barge into the room Ed was being kept in. He was immediately informed of the situation.

"He was found in the forest of a park, hidden under some brambles. His heartbeat was slow but steady. The gash on his chest is in the shape of a 'X'. He was obviously kicked in the stomach almost to the point of internal bleeding, but we found no areas where the blood slipped inward, only outward."

Mustang sighed. "How long has he been bleeding?"

"At least six hours before being found. We stitched up all the bad cuts, and bandaged every cut. His heartbeat has speed up to normal, and he should recover soon. Would you like to see him?"

"I don't think that would help."

"Why?"

"I would blame myself for his injuries."

"I understand."

"Who have you told?"

"You, the Fuhrer, and Major Hughes."

"Why Hughes?" Mustang sat down.

"He is in charge of all injuries received by a state alchemist."

Mustang sighed. "That means he should be here right about... now." Mustang pointed to the door, and it crashed open, revealing Maes Hughes' tall figure, his brown hair shimmering in the hospital lights.

"Roy!"

"Maes. Quiet down, this is a hospital."

"Sorry." He walked over and sat next to Mustang. "I can't believe this happened."

"...Have you been crying?" Mustang was staring at Hughes' eyes. They were swollen, and kinda red.

"Yeah. Haven't you?"

"No." Mustang shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I've been too busy worrying to get a chance."

"you have your chance right here, right now." Hughes put his hand on Mustang's shoulder, as he watched a tear slowly make it's way down his friend's face and fall onto the blue pants, to be absorbed and disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

After twenty minutes, Hughes asked, "Do you wanna see him now?"

Mustang looked up. "Yeah. I think we should."

"We?"

"You aren't coming along?"

"Pssh, he's your crush."

"He is not."

"You're right, he's your boyfriend."

"He is not!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because! We're both guys! He likes Winry! I like Riza!"

"Now, is that so true?"

Mustang stopped ranting. _Is that true? Do I prefer Riza over the boy? _

Hughes smirked. "Do you want to see your boyfriend now?"

Mustang's face turned a light red. "Will you come with?"

"What's the magic word?"

Mustang sighed. "Please?"

"Of course."

"You know, he's not technically my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if he likes me."

Hughes laughed. "Dude, you need to get a clue."

"Are you saying he likes me?"

"I'm saying you need to ask him."

"I will. But not until he gets better."

"Good idea. Don't want to accidentally bite his nipple and burst a stitch."

Mustang's face turned bright red. "Maes!"

"I'm just kidding."

"No, You aren't. You meant to do that."

"Let's go inside." Hughes opened the door to Ed's room as Mustang held his breath. Seeing Ed laying there on a bed attached to machines, Mustang exhaled and walked towards the unconscious blond.

"Oh... Fullmetal." Mustang took a few steps forward, then stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I can't do this, Maes." Mustang turned and started walking.

"..Must...ang." came a small voice. The colonel turned, and realized Ed had called his name.  
"See, Roy? He wants you to stay." Hughes chuckled.

Mustang walked over and grabbed Ed's hand. "Fullmetal... Please... Get better."

Hughes stood up. "I think I'll be leaving."

"Can you call Alphonse? Tell him I'll bring Ed to my house when he gets better. And, don't tell him."

Hughes nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks, Maes."

"No problem." Hughes left the room, realizing that he might've just got Roy to find his true love. _Nah, that's stupid. _

_Wow. Fullmetal has really long eyelashes. _Mustang ran his finger down Ed's nose, then slided it off and touched the young boy's lips. _He looks like a porcelain doll. So fragile, and yet, so strong. _Touching his own lips with the same finger, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the boy's bed. "...I love you, Fullmetal." Mustang whispered to the unconscious boy, then fell asleep himself.

"Hey, Ro-" Hughes stopped himself, as he opened the door. His friend was asleep, resting his head on the bed, holding the young blond's hand. Hughes bowed his head, and left the room, closing the door slowly.

"nnh..." Edward slowly opened one eye, and realized he was in a hospital. _So.. I didn't die after all, huh? Lucky me. I had a second chance. _Edward sat up, and went to scratch his head, when he realized his hand was preoccupied. Glancing down at it, he saw that it was firmly clenched by a raven haired man. "Mustang?"

The raven haired man looked up, and smiled. "Fullmetal. You're awake."

"Same to you."

Mustang sat on the edge of the bed, still holding Ed's hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live."

"That you will. But are you ok?"

Ed nodded, making sure that Mustang knew that he was fine.

"Good." Mustang smiled, and Ed's heart fluttered. "How'd you get so hurt?"

"...Well, I was running, and I got tired about the park. So I went to rest. Some person came up to me while I was mostly asleep, and said something. Next thing I knew, this person was kicking my stomach will a steel-toed boot. I tried protecting myself, but I was so tired, the only this I could do was put my arms in front of my stomach. So the person went for my ribs." Ed's eyes started tearing up. "Then, they cut the 'X' on my chest. It really, really hurt. I thought I was dying, Mustang." Tears started sliding down the boy's face, onto the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching the blond cry for a few minutes, Mustang put his hand on the boy's cheek. "Oh, Fullmetal. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever again."

Ed's golden eyes met Mustang's liquid charcoal ones. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. No one will hurt you, ok? I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I just don't want you hurt anymore." Ed shivered, and Mustang noticed. "You look cold."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing shorts. covered by half an inch of blanket."

_Oh, I noticed. _Mustang thought. _Oh great, now I'm being perverted. Go me~_ He loved being sarcastic. "Would you like my coat?"

Edward shivered again, and before he could say anything, Mustang had put his black coat over the boy's shoulders. The blonde turned his head to look at the warm jacket. "Thanks."

Mustang ran his finger over the 'X' scar. Edward flinched. "Does this hurt?" He let his hand lay flat on the boy's chest. "Because I will stop, just ask."

Ed, very flustered, didn't know what to do. _I like this... I really do... But he's only worried about my scar, he doesn't like me. _With that, Ed pulled away, while looking down, as not to make eye contact.

"Fullmetal? Are you ok?" Mustang leaned in, making Ed at loss as what to do.

"Yeah, Colonel. I'm fine."

"Can I ask something of you?"

"What?"

"Will you call me 'Roy' when we're alone?"

"Only if you call me Ed."

"Deal." Roy smiled, and Ed returned the notion. Seeing the blond smile, Roy's face drooped.

"What's wrong, Roy?"

_I can't tell him I like him now... He'd freak... think I was crazy... Hate me... and if he liked me back, we couldn't even do anything until he got better... _Roy's mind was mixed, almost as if it was in a blender. _Oh sh- how do I reply? _

"Roy?" _Hell. Did I scare him away? Wait, how would I have done that?_ Ed worried silently.

"Nothing, Ed. I was just thinking."

"You sure?" Ed wondered, slightly happy.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, I'm a nurse." Said a female voice from the other side of the wood.

"Come in~" Echoed Ed and Roy together. They glanced at each other, and Ed giggled. Hearing the blonde giggle put a smirk on Roy's face.

The door opened to reveal a small, round woman, with white hair. "Ah. He's awake?"

"Awake and roaring to go." Ed replied, trying to slide off the bed.

"No, you don't." Roy stopped the boy, making sure not to hurt him. Laying Ed down, Roy pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. "I should probably be going. See you later, Edward." He walked (it looked almost like strutting, but it wasn't showing off) towards the door, gave a small wave, and closed the door behind him.

Ed sighed.

"Now, who was that?" asked the nurse.

"My superior."

"Is that all he is to you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

"You still have his coat." Ed's eyes opened wide, and he realized that, yes, the black coat was still on his shoulders. The nurse chuckled. "Are you sure that he doesn't like you?"

Ed blushed. _I wish he liked me... But I doubt it... But... Why would he leave his coat with me? And he did say 'see you later'... Probably meaning at work. _Ed sighed, and closed his eyes.

When Ed finally opened his eyes again, Roy was sitting just within his view. "...What time is it?"

"Ah! Edward!" Roy stood up and walked over. _Edward... that means we're alone. _Ed thought to himself. "It's about three twenty."

Ed sat up, and Roy sat down next to him on the bed. "Where's Al?"

"He came by earlier, and noting you were still asleep, went to go buy some things." Roy glanced at his charcoal coat, smiling while putting his hand on Ed's. _Oh Ed. I wish I could just come out and tell you how I feel. _Still, nonetheless, Roy chuckled as he watched the blonde's face slowly turn red.

"What's so funny, huh?" Ed snapped.

"Just the fact that your cheeks are redder than your coat was?" Roy put his other hand to his face, trying to conceal laughter.

"Oh, shut it." Ed tried to not laugh himself.

"Calm down, Ed. It's cute." That made Ed blush harder.

"What?" Now, Roy realized he had just about given away his feelings, so he blushed also.

"Ah! I mean..." Roy stuttered, pulling his hand away from Ed's. "Nevermind."

Ed stopped him right there, and grabbed his wrist. "You just said I was cute."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

Roy glared at Ed, And Ed returned the glare. He sighed. "Fine. Yeah, I called you cute."

They sat there, an awkward silence, while turning slowly and slowly more red.

Suddenly, the door blasted open.

"Hey! Ed! You ok?" Realizing he obviously just walked in on a very important moment, Hughes chuckled. "Oop, I'm sorry. Didn't know you two were making it."

"We are not!!!!" We announced, getting pissed.

"So, why are you two redder than a tomato?"

We refused to make eye contact. "...No reason."

"Yeah. Really."

The door opened slowly again. "Brother?" Came a voice.

"Al!" Ed almost shrieked, trying to jump off the bed, but hurt himself getting down. (Hey, three broken ribs. What else would happen?)

"Fullmetal!" Mustang switched over to using that name.

"Brother!!!" Al ran in, to where Mustang was now crouching over the blonde, who was cradling his stomach.

"Edward! Are you ok?" Hughes dashed over to where everyone was now.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ed looked up at the armour that was towering over him now. "Long time no see, Al."

"Yeah, brother." Al crouched down to one knee. "Why exactly did you disappear anyway?"

Ed opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Mustang felt as though Ed was going to cry. "I'd rather not explain it, if you mind."

Al and Hughes nodded, while Mustang picked the blond up, bridal style, then laid him on the bed. "I should be heading home." Mustang headed for the door, leaving his coat with Ed once more. Mustang closed the door, and was gone.

Ed sighed, and immediately caught himself. Now, Al and Hughes was looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"What was that?" Hughes wondered.

"What was what?" Ed responded.

"You sighed, brother."

"Did not."

"Um, yeah. You did." Hughes snipped.

"I don't know how you can accuse me for such thing. It's not like I'm in love with Roy."

"How long, brother?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you called him Roy instead of Colonel Mustang?" Hughes cornered Ed.

Ed's hand shot to his mouth. _Oh sh- I just gave it away. _"Um..."

"Brother, just tell us the truth."

"Do you like him?"

"Or hate him?"

Edward stopped, then realized he couldn't lie to them. They had to know. "...Fine. I'll tell you. BUT YOU CAN'T BREATHE A WORD TO ANYONE."

"Promise." They both raised their hands.

Ed sighed. "I am head over heels in love with the colonel, but I doubt he would care. He's such a womanizer."

Hughes burst out laughing.

"What the hell?!"

"Ed... Can I tell you something?" He managed to get out between laughs.

"Feel free."

"Roy hasn't gone on a date for months. Almost a year, actually. I asked him why, and he said 'I dont know, I keep thinking of Fullmetal right before I kiss her.'" Ed blushed a little. "He doesn't get it though. Trust me, Ed, if you told him you liked him, he would go out with you. Roy would pamper you until you couldn't breathe."

"But... How do I tell him?"

"Just tell him. Or you could kiss him, I guess."

"Major! My brother is **not** going to kiss a guy! On the first date!" Al would've smiled, but armour can't.

"Al..." Ed glared.

"What, brother?"

"I'm not going to kiss him."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Why not!?" Hughes questioned.

"At least not until he makes the first move." I grinned.

The door opened. "Alright, Edward needs to get some sleep." Said the same nurse from before.

"But I've been sleeping all day." Ed argued.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok." Hughes stood up, and as did Al. "We'll go in a second." Hughes put a little metal thing by Ed's head, then left.

"Good night, brother." Al whimpered, then closed the door.

"Good night..." Ed whispered, the lights clicking off.

**deep deep dooo**

_What was that? _Ed sat up. _I'm sure I just heard a little noise. It sounded like a ringtone or something. _Looking around, Ed noticed a small light coming from the metal thing. Picking it up, he realized it was a cell phone. _Why did Hughes give this to me?_ He flipped it open.

**'message from roy' **It read.

"Oh... Hughes. You didn't have to do this."

**'Hey, Ed.' **

_Did he know Hughes would be giving me his phone for the night?? _'...Yeah?' Ed typed back. Laying down, Ed pressed the closed phone to his chest. _Thank you, Hughes. _He heard the noise again, and flipped open the phone.

**'Do you mind me talking to you this late?'**

'Of course not.'

**'Good.'**  
_This is going to be a long night_.

'Thanks, Roy.' Ed smiled.

This message was sent, but Ed frowned after a few minutes, when he didn't get a reply message. _Roy? ...He probably fell asleep. _Ed closed his eyes.

Mustang was laying on his bed. "Send... or delete... Send... or delete..." His finger was going from one button on the phone to the other_. Do I tell him I love him now... or in person_? Mustangs sighed, but accidently pressed the send button. "Oh SHOOT!!" Mustang yelled, sitting up. On the screen, there was a little circle spinning around, then it said 'sent!' _I guess my mind was just made up for me. Shit. I hope he doesn't hate me now. _

**Deep deep dooo**

Ed smiled, opened his eyes, and read the message.

**'I love you.'**

Ed stopped. _Wait... what? _'Me too.' He was about to send it, but passed out. _Roy....._

Mustang started freaking out when he didn't get a reply message. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh- Wait, I'm an athiest. That doesn't work. _He didn't sleep at all that night.

The next day, Mustang walked into Ed's hospital room, to find he was asleep. _He only fell asleep. Thank god. _Seeing that Ed's eye slowly opened, Roy put his hand to the boy's cheek. "Edward?"

Ed tried to say something, but it didn't come out. Instead, he seemed to mouth something. 'I love you too...' Or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Oh Ed." Ed's hand slowly put his hand on the back of Roy's head. Roy leaned down, to steal Edward's first kiss. It lasted a little while, but Roy pulled away. "Edward..."

"Will... will you wait for me?" Ed stuttered, as the door opened, to reveal Al.

"I will. I promise." Roy clenched Ed's hands.  
"Thank.. you... I might be many years..."

"Edward? What do you mean by that?"

"Please, just wait..." Edward's golden eyes glazed over, and Roy could tell immediately that his life had stopped.

"Brother?" Roy, suprised by this new voice, turned to face the armour.

"Al?"

"Colonel. How's Ed?"

Roy's face drooped, and a tear fell to the ground. "He- He's gone, Al. He just passed away."

Al walked slowly to the bed. "Br-Brother? he... He can't be dead..."

Roy put his hand on Al's back. "He died peacefully, Al."

"But... this isn't fair... He was a good soul... He didn't deserve to die..."

"Life is unfair, Al." Roy smiled sadly. Al turned his head to glance at the tall man. _This man... stole Ed's heart... and replaced me in it._ Al thought cynically. Al ran out, and didn't come back. "Al?" Roy turned his head to the blonde. "I will wait, Ed. And I promise, you're the only one for me."

Tears fell, and this time, they weren't wiped away. These tears would never be wiped away.


	7. Epilogue

_**epilogue**_

Fuhrer Mustang was sitting in his desk. Twelve years have passed since that day. And he still hasn't gotten over losing his beloved. _This sucks. I finally passed the gay/lesbian law, and I have no one._

"Excuse me, Fuhrer sir." Came the voice of his loyal follower, Riza Hawkeye.

"Come in, Hawkeye." The door opened, and Hawkeye, carrying a folder of papers, walked in.

"You remember the incident twelve years ago, with the dearly departed fullmetal alchemist?"

Mustang's face drooped, a lot. "I could never forget." He rested his chin on his gloved hand.

"We found the attacker."

Mustang's eyes opened as big as they could, as he shot up, his hands planted firmly on the desk. "WHAT?!"

"He came forward, twelve years later, to admit he had been rational."

"Who?! Who did it?!"

"I don't know if you want me to tell you." Hawkeye grabbed one of the papers she was holding, and smacked it down on the table. There, revealed a picture of someone Mustang knew well, very well.

"Jean Havoc?!"

"Yes, sir."

Mustang carefully slid the paper into his hands. "I... I can't believe this. My previous subordinate... my **friend**... Killed Fullmetal?"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you, sir."

"Where is he? I'd like to kill him."

"He has been sentenced to death." Hawkeye. "He is currently in the courtyard, and Havoc is not fighting against us. So, sir, you really don't have to attack him."

Mustang shot Hawkeye a look. "I would like, Hawkeye, to kill him myself."

Hawkeye nodded. "Yes sir. Shall I escort you down there?"

"If you wish" Of course, Mustang was already down the stairs.

At the courtyard, Mustang made sure to have a big entrance. _Shoving open the door might work... But how about yelling his name?That would work the best. _"Jean Havoc." He announced, bursting in.

"Fuhrer sir!" Everyone, except Havoc, saluted and stepped away. "You have the first shot."

"Thank you." Mustang strutted across to where Havoc was being kept.

"You go far in twelve years, chief."

"You have no right to be speaking to me, Havoc."

"I know, I know. Are you going to smother me?"

"Good idea." Mustang slipped on his glove.

"Can I have my last words?"

"Speak quickly." The gloved fingers were slipping against each other.

"I'm sorry for killing your lover, Roy. But, you know... I always liked you too. I was just trying to even out my chances."

"That's not the way, Jean." There was a spark, and then a tower of flame. Jean Havoc was incinerated, and Mustang was still lonely.

After heading back to his office, Mustang picked up a paper, and read it. **'State Alchemist test' **_So, who's taking the test today? A small... blonde... boy?! _Mustang shot up, grabbed a coat (a red one, because fullmetal had been buried in his original black one), and ran out to the test course.

"Fuhrer Mustang!" Everyone there put their hand up to the heads, except one.

"Fuhrer, huh?" Said a voice. Oh, how Mustang recognized that voice.

"Edward!" Mustang yelled.

"I see you remember my name." A small, blonde boy with a braid grinned. He was wearing a long, charcoal coat.

Everyone else was staring at these two unlikely lovers. "Fuhrer Mustang?" Said one of the guards.

"This boy doesn't need to take the test. He already has, many many years ago." Roy put his hand out, and Edward walk forward to take it.


End file.
